Sorrow of Lyrics
by Azndrifter25
Summary: Naruto's sad Lyrics Keeps him alive. When Sakura and Sasuke hurt his feelings, his only option is to sing his last song before he's free from his lifetime suffering. Naru?
1. My Songs

My songs….

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone's idea that is related to my fanfiction. This is a dreamer Fanfiction brought to you by Azndreamer45. Also My first attempt at a Naruto fanfiction so be nice for now...**_

Everyone knows that Naruto is the number one, hyperactive knuckle headed ninja to raise hell to get attention, but the truth and the complete neglect coming from the villagers made the blond drowning in his own depression, sadness and sorrow.

It was midday around one hour before sunset; Naruto looked at the training grounds to find no one there. "I guess being noisy gets me no where but more hatred from the villagers. Kakashi-Sensei barely notices me, Sakura hits me so often just by arguing with Sasuke, and the rest of my friends including Baa-chan don't even have time to put up with my loudmouth antics." The blond looked around the training grounds, hoping to start his training, began to sit down and look at the sky. The blue red sky that was coming to darkness by how the day's turning into night, yet the only thing he felt like doing is expressing his sorrow.

His only hope of letting his feelings out was to be in peace without having to be hated by the villagers. Yet no one knows that the blond can actually sing so good that may get alot of fangirls listening to his handsome lyrics.

_When I look upon a star, and I see that shining light_

_It shows how much I felt to be alone where it hurts to cry._

_I can see how I felt through my life,_

_To be alone, till the day that my life will be free_

_From the wakes of eternal pain._

_As I begin to drift away, to an endless life of sorrow,_

_I begin to know what lies beyond that door_

_If my friends were there to show me the kind of life I've always wanted_

_I would beg, unto my knees for a reason to love and comfort._

_As the day passes by, a little time to cover my life, face the truth behind was only partly what I've done…_

_Then again, I was always alone….._

Naruto began shedding tears of sorrow and started to leave. He didn't want people to know how bad his life is to have him embarrassing his weakness, if anyone found out about his requiem then it would completely break him in half to the point of leaving the village on his own and discover his own personal destiny.

Little did he know that Naruto was being watched by four people, who by coincidence were listening to his beautiful yet sad song about him? To them the feelings of neglect and loneliness proved too much for the hell he's been through and the deep feelings kept inside the four.

"Shouldn't we consult him sensei, I think he needs our help"

"I agree, we have to do something to get him out of his sorrow."

"There's nothing we can do to help, yet we have to wait till tomorrow to see what happens to him."

"You're just saying that because all you ever do is put him down and saying that he's never the type of guy you ever want."

"What did you say, Teme…. I swear if you….

"Enough lets get going, I'll inform Kakashi tomorrow and we'll leave it up to him."

As the four left a certain Jounin begins her own personal investigation to this matter.

At Naruto's house

Naruto ate only a small bowl of Ramen in his own place; even though he's always alone it shouldn't bother him. It did bother him, bother him to the point of going to bed early and getting a long night sleep before heading over to his teammates tomorrow mourning.

"_I hope nothing goes wrong the next day, I don't feel like starting anything stupid for no reason." _With that being said, he began to sleep peacefully in his slumber and on alert.

The next day…………..

Naruto woke up pretty early around 6:00AM, since he was used to sleeping till eight. The blond got up all his equipment, clothing, and his mood from yesterday. It seems that Naruto still hasn't forgotten his song he sung out in the middle of the training grounds. Even though it was another day, the hyperactive blond now felt depressed to even be active.

Sakura and Sasuke waited for their Sensei to arrive and their hyperactive blond to arrive, it wasn't surprising enough that they saw the blond arriving here on time. As for Naruto however, the start of day just got worse.

"Hey dobe, what took you so long?" He said.

"None of your business Sasuke, it's not like you cared about my personal life."

"You guessed right dead-last, at least to say that was a means to being teammates." As if on cue Sakura got in the conversation.

"Yeah Naruto, you should know that Sasuke is right. I must say that for time being that he will always be twice the genius rather than a dumb blonde like you."

"shut it Sakura, I haven't done anything wrong to get insulted by someone who flaunts over some avenger who doesn't even give you the time of day." Naruto said.

"errrRRRRRRRRR, your just Jealous that you don't have anyone to rely but your self. I wish you would at least leave for once and get away from me, I never did liked you and I will never. Its no wonder the villagers hated you, your annoying and always demand attention like a kid. I realized now, that the person who doesn't deserve to live is you." saying something so cruel broke Naruto like glass and was now saddened by this. He knew that the pink haired Kunoichi always loved the Uchiha and will always have, But saying something so hurtful to him has pushed him over the edge of his hope to be recognized by his own people. He was wrong and she knew it.

"Your right Sakura, whats the use if people like you doesn't know the truth about someone who's been through so much on the inside rather than the outside." Naruto shed tears and began to run off to the woods to be alone and escape his pain from all who've been adding to his life ever since he had the fox inside of him.

Listening to naruto's visage like face and voice of sadness shocked both Sakura and Sasuke. On cue Kakashi met up with the two genins and was curious about what happened right now that have caused the blond to leave so suddenly and so bad that leaves him wondering what happen to his student and sensei's son.

"Alright you two, what happened here?" He said, just by looking at Sasuke and Sakura. The kunoichi then said to her Sensei something that wasn't surprising but sad to him.

"I think I've broken him Sensei, I broke his feelings."

Naruto went to the same exact place in the shinobi training grounds; the place was deserted with no one to train. Still crying, naruto cleared his voice up and began sit down on the exact spot and began thinking about his life.

"_Why does everybody have to be so mean to me, no matter what I do I always get hated for no reason. Not even saying anything to them, I guess I'll sing my sadness away then_."

The Blond cleared his voice and began to hum a light melodic tune and started singing.

_Seeing a family, have a nice and peaceful time_

_Has pushed me so far, to the demands of every kid to have a family…_

_I've been searching, for the love of a family….._

_Ohhhh….everywhere I go, I get beaten by my people_

_Where is the love which I've been looking for?_

_Can I now by now, that my people have shunned… me for life…._

Naruto grabbed his Kunai and looked up to the sky. He never thought he'd do something so painful that this may be his last day as a shinobi.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi, everyone, even though i tried to get attention there's no hope for me at all." with that he plunged his Kunai near his heart so hard that his last visions of life, before landing on Death's door, was four Kunoichi coming out from the trees rushing to his aid. From there on His vision became void of darkness.

**Author's Note: A good start and a good attempt on a Naruto Fanfic. I know it hurts to see naruto in depression but I'll guarentee you this that he will be back. OOC, so and the Lyrics were my original creation that I came up with hope you like it. Don't flame me for having a bad start with naruto I'm working on some ideas on how this happened. so I may make this a oneshot so ok bye now**.


	2. Facing the Past, living for the future

CH 2: Facing the past, Living for the Future.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Plots similar to the one your about to read all original. This is a Dreamer Fanfic brought to you by Azndreamer45 from the minds of a lazy person with alot to think about.**

In the voids of darkness, a despair of broken feelings start to rise as the depressed blond flows within the river of sadness and sorrow. A young blond lays there in eternal darkness, waiting to be awakened by someone that can actually save him from leaving an unmarked legacy of hope to the village nor a will.

"Where am I, am I really dead or is it something else." He said.

"You're not dead, not just yet, you need to know something about how life is." Naruto looked around to see a younger version of him, close to the age of six.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm you, isn't obvious only a tad young if you look at it right." The six year old blond went over to his older version and looked at him in the eye. Naruto couldn't believe that his younger self was looking at him face to face, yet at the same time curious as to why he's even here in the first place.

"Where are we at anyway, wasn't I suppose to die and go straight to the other side?" he asked.

"No I believe it's not your time to die, but it amazes me that someone so pathetic would take the coward's way out." He replied angrily.

"What do you mean; People hated me in the first place! They wouldn't know what it feels like to be hated, abused, and feared by someone who looks like that pathetic monster." Naruto got up to face his younger self; instead he got shoved in the gut by his younger self, got his arm and started to drag him somewhere in this world of darkness.

"Ughhhh……where are you taking me…" he groggily said.

"You tell me that you're abused and feared by many people to me? Do I look like an imbecile to you, I'm your younger version and I knew what's like and you know because we are one of the same in this darkness. Now come let me show you this."

The six year old Naruto took him to a door with the name: The Trials. As the doors open both Narutos went in only to find a beaten down blond near the alleyway as two men, who were shinobi took turns kicking him, grabbing his throat and beating his face senselessly.

"_Die you Kyuubi bastard!" _

"_You don't deserve to live after loosing our men and beloved leader at the same!" one yelled, as he launched another blow to his ribs causing him scream in agonizing pain._

Naruto remembered that day that almost lost hope in living his terrible and lonely childhood life. He couldn't stand the pain of looking at his own past, yet he knew at the time that it was his toughest challenge.

"It hurts to remember it stop please, I can't take it anymore!" Naruto dropped to his knees, shaking as the thought that the past could be forgotten and live for the future. Yet now that his past was catching up to him, he couldn't do a thing but watch in agonizing horror of watching something so bad happen to him at that age.

"_Hey snap out of it, if you keep on watching there's someone that saved you from your death and allowed you to live on up till your suicide." As Naruto watched he saw a familiar shinobi with white hair, a cloak, and a Hawk Mask. It appears that he was a member of the ANBU squad and had to break up the fight and abuse inflicted on the poor blond._

_"What are you two doing, aren't you two suppose to be on duty" he asked._

_"Sir we caught the Kyuubi boy trying to steal food from the store so we decided to hunt him down and beat him till he tells us where he hid the food." He said._

"_Yeah that boy has no right to be even here at night…" just as he was about to say the next word, the two were knocked out by the silver haired ANBU. As he walks right in front of the blond with barely enough strength, he was about to move away from him with his last words that have made himself cower in fear._

"_Please………..don't kill…….me…" the six year old Naruto lost consciousness and was completely beaten to a pulp. The masked ANBU however was met by his fellow members, who looked at the boy shockingly._

"_Kakashi is this….."_

"_Yes this is the young boy, take him to the hospital before he dies while I got report this to Hokage-sama."_

_The ANBU Members nodded and took the boy to the hospital while the man, who was Kakashi reported to the hokage for any reports. With that final scene, the area around them went blank and the only people there was Naruto and his younger self._

"You see, that was the time that you thought we were going to die. Since that incident you became afraid of everyone around you, until someone acknowledged your existence and wanted to help you."

"Who are you exactly talking about?"

"Your Former Sensei from the Academy: Iruka." Said the six year old naruto, who finally got his older self to remember the person who shared his pain and found the truth on why the people hated him so much.

The surroundings of the black Void came to a set up of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, where Naruto was eating his fourth bowl of Ramen.

_"Hey Naruto calm down, I don't wanna pay more than one bowl!" Iruka yelled, as both shinobis continued their bowl of ramen._

_"Awe come on Iruka-Sensei, you promised me that you'd treat me to a lot of ramen after I graduated from the Acadamy. Hey old man, another bowl but this time I want mine with extra meat." Naruto happily said, Iruka knew that his wallet was about to run dry on him but he didn't care. As long as he's there to support him then that's all he cared for, two people who both shared the same pain of being alone bonded together as one._

_"Heheheheheheh…. Naruto you amaze me a lot but as long as you don't feel alone or sad then I'm a lot happy." Iruka whispered. Watching a touching and happy scene reminded the older Naruto the good part of life, yet the only person who acknowledged his existence was the reason he kept on going_.

The hyperactive blond, who knew, shed tears of happiness knowing that there was someone there to show his sadness to him. As the surroundings became void black again, the young Naruto looked to him with a sad/happy expression on his face.

"You see you don't have to give in to the darkness that is within the village, you have to acknowledge the fact that there will always be people there to show you how much love and attention you need. I believe in you and we know that someone who looks away without facing reality is stupid, right?" Naruto looked at his older self and saw a look of determination rising above from his face. The same person who learned from the best, the same person who was able to use Ero-sennin's technique, Rasengan.

"…………You're right I can do it, but I got too hooked into depression that I started taking a liking to singing depressed songs about my self." He said.

"So, you can still sing, you have a voice that can allow you to spread the message and know the real truth through your gifted voice. Get people to know how determined you are, realized now that you're never alone, in spirit and real life. Now come on, sing me a line or two that you have thought of up till now.

The older Naruto nodded, cleared his voice and began singing a more in the sky and positive one.

_I may have been all alone, but that never really tried to consume my heart………_

_There's so much grief to be done, to show the world my life is full of pride._

_Yet, I was alone on this life of forsaken grief, that all I ever done is to show my weakness now…….._

_I may have been all alone, but the fire has kept me going beyond the life……._

_There's so much life has to of-fer anything with comforted companionship inside…….._

The young blond smiled as Naruto looked at his younger self and went up to him and shook his hand, as his younger self disappeared. Naruto again, is sucked away into another void instead of darkness.

It was the hope of light………

In the hospital………………….

"This is my entire fault; I should've told him something besides breaking his heart." Sakura looked at the unconscious Naruto as he was sleeping peacefully. The pink haired Kunoichi felt pity that her teammate resorted to suicide, she was even more frighten when Tsunade found out the reason for his attempted death and blamed it solely on her own apprentice. She was glad that Tsunade didn't kill instantly after throwing her to the wall causing her to cough up blood.after Sakura got up and left to go give the ok to let the rest of his friends in to visit the blond.

As Sakura walked to the lobby she saw Sasuke, Gai, Lee, Kurenai, Ino, Kakashi, Anko, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten. She received angry and hated glares from the three Kunoichi who seem to think it was her fault for the blond's attempted Suicide. Lee and Neji shot glares of death to the Uchiha as Kakashi and Gai had to monitor them closely before hell breaks in the lounge.

"Well I checked up on Naruto, his condition is serious and he hasn't been awake for eight hours.In fact he would've died if he had struck himself in the heart. In my case I'll give the ok to see him ok." Neither of the group talked, instead they got up and went on their way to see if their blond was ok. Out of the many people she knew who cared for him, she figured that Hinata, Ino and Kurenai show more interest for the blond's health than anything else.

As the group walked straight toward Naruto's room, they began to hear a nice heavenly song coming from the blond's room.

"Is it just me or do you guys hear that lovely song singing somewhere in this hallway." Ino asked, the group began to draw up a conclusion that someone was singing to Naruto without even asking for permission. This got the group to rush to his room for his safety, as a surprise though when they opened the door they find something surprising.

Earlier in the hospital………

Naruto awakens to find something soft, sheets and his a bandage patched up near his heart. He looked around to find that no one was there by his side as awoke, even though it hurted him to remember what happen earlier he will never give in to the village's mistreatment of containing the Kyuubi inside him.

He looked out the window to find that the sunset was setting and the wind blew breezily, it felt so good that the blond opened the window a little more to feel that kind of breeze.

"_Even though no one cares I'll still sing for that moment of my life. I don't care what they say no one will take away that gift that I was granted."_

The blond cleared his voice and started to sing…..

_There was a time were life, was thrown on the ground_

_Staring at the sight of freedom, even though my life_

_Was a tragic cause there were people who inspired me to become a hero……_

_There is hope to be known throughout the world of time…_

_I realized that and I will travel far in the sky……_

_Being left in the darkness has brought upon pain, pain that was set upon an innocent one.._

_Struggling to live till the end…. There was nothing left for me to show how much I cared._

_There is hope to known throughout the time of peace…_

_Showing up to live for those I loved is nothing to be afraid and there's nothing left that will bring me down.. _

_Without a doubt that I will struggle to fight till I die…._

_Even though I'm alone, there in no place to go,_

_I will walk on life to the end………_

_And I will walk on life to the end of this painful life…….._

Naruto caught a breather for a second and looked at the beautiful sunset, marveled by this beauty.

"It doesn't matter if I'm all alone, as long as I can succeed and fulfill my dreams and promises I won't back down not ever."

"Your wrong Naruto-kun, there will always be people by your side to support you till the end." Naruto looked to see Sakura, Kurenai, Ino, and Hinata all rushing to him and embracing him with love and comfort. Naruto however, shedded tears of happiness as he closed his eyes to feel the love that was never with him since the day he was born.

"Naruto-Kun... I'm sorry."

**Author's note: Hello there, another chapter end with something still good, Now I plan to go along with the pairings for the next chapter depending on the outcome of this. Yet, the Lyrics though really are something. from the chapters here on it will be a romantic/Angst chapter. I won't do any bashing because it's wrong for me to do it without a reason for this to happen. I think I copied someone's scene on the story similar to the Kakashi incident, so if any finds that it was your work or looks similar I'm sorry. Still the story will be Angst as conflict will happen among Naruto himself and his past and his feelings for his friends.**

**I'll update soon around Saturday or Sunday ok. **


	3. Reasons With a Disturbing Sight

Ch 3

Reasons with a Disturbing Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the plot or any of its characters mentioned while reading this story. This is a dreamer fic brought to you by Azndreamer45.**

It wasn't love that has brought Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Kurenai that has brought the four Kunoichi to embrace all at once. No it was a sign of care, care for the person that, despite being an ignorant Knuckleheaded fool, that their spirit kept them alive to having to be best friends and close to giving him something he never thought since the day he was born…

A family……..

Naruto however, felt strange about the sudden mood coming from the four. It was almost as if someone ordered them to comfort him, yet he didn't feel welcome at all. The blond pushed away from the Kunoichi gently from their embrace, leaving the four both confused and worried.

"Naruto-kun w-why did you push us away from you; we only came here to make sure your ok."

"Yeah Naruto, why did you do that and to think that we were worried about yo- OWWW"

"Ino-Pig watch your manners, that's my teammate you're talking to!!!" Yelled Sakura.

"Both of you stop it now, were not here to fight. Were here to make sure Naruto is well and better."Kurenai said, as soon as the talking stopped the rest of the gang came in the room. Though Sasuke is being watched by Gai and Kakashi, Neji and Lee didn't feel like they were in the mood to argue nor start hell with the last remaining Uchiha.

"Guys I know I kinda did that crazy attempt but there's a reason that I've felt this way. I just don't know how to put it in words… just as he was about to continue Lee went right in front of and did the unexpected.

POW!!!

Lee just punched Naruto in the face, and yet the blond understood why he did it. It wasn't that they were friends but something to snap out of the blond's entranced behavior.

"Naruto-kun, I thought better of you. To commit suicide and take the coward's way out?! That's absolutely not how the springtime of youth is asking for in this time of day!!!!!

Naruto can tell that not only did Lee do his pose but Gai jumped the second he mentioned the springtime of youth. While doing their pose, Neji went right in front of him and down to business.

"Naruto, I don't understand why you wanted to kill yourself. To me, that's a complete disgrace to the shinobi line and to Konoha's honor. I guess everyone's waiting for you reason to this, I suppose. Forgive my rudness but I couldn't help it, seeing as though there's more to you than meets the eye.

The gang focused a lot on and in front of the Blond, especially Kakashi. He knew that the time may have come to reveal his secret, yet he felt so uneasy for him to spill his emotions so easily. So bad since the death of his Sensei, Arashi and a three page Statement that will change Naruto's fate forever. Till right now he has to focus more on his little reasoning.

"I guess you've all been waiting for this to happen, and I'm only giving you the reason why I'm depressed. Well the reason is that... I was abused for a long time, ever since I turned two."

The adults weren't that surprised to see that two letter sentence. The Genin however, were surprised especially the Uchiha, knowing full well on what to expect but never had Naruto ever the Hyperactive shinobi of Konoha have such a bad life that started the day he was born.

"I was physically and Mentally Abused ever since I was really young, I didn't know why at first. Till the pain started to get a lot worse as I grew up. I never had a family; I didn't know who my mother or father was. It was too hard to even begin, as I aged the people here started to detest me and loathed me for who I was." Just as he was about to continue sadness hit everyone hard, especially Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hinata and Kurenai. While the guys had a saddened face showing remorse and pain for the blond. The group except Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai wasn't new to this in fact Kakashi was the person who saved him from Death's door.

"It….'Sniff'... must've been hurtful for you to even begin with…'Sniff'... but why did the villagers do this to you!!!" yelled Sakura, she was in tears of sorrow and pain for the blond. The same hyperactive blond of Konoha who she thought was a complete idiot on the inside, reveals the mask and barrier surrounding the real pain inside. Pain that would never heal the mind of a boy who wants nothing more than family and someone to love him deeply.

"It didn't matter who I was, I got used to it and was always ready to die that very moment till I got a knack for singing. My lyrics keep me alive and through out time."

"Wait was that the song that we heard while we were heading towards your room Naruto-Kun?" asked Lee.

"Yes it was fuzzybrows, I took a liking to singing songs that express my deep feelings whenever I was alone. My lyrics to my sadness help me keep my life going no matter where I was going, I wanted to move on if I was going to get through this alive." Naruto stopped, he didn't want to show his emotions to his friends because of what a shinobi believe to have no never shed any tears.

"I didn't think someone like you would sing awefully beautiful, it sounded alot soothing yet sad to hear something like that come from you Naruto." Ino said.

"It is Naruto, I think I want to hear more about your songs and what kind you like to sing for us." Kurenai said. Everyone was about to continue till the Copy Ninja decided to end the night as it was time to retire to their homes.

"Alright everyone I think it's time to leave now, its nighttime and I think we need to let Naruto rest till tomorrow. Also Naruto I want to talk to you personally about earlier ok." Everyone got up and left the room, all except for Sakura and Kurenai who wanted to say their good night to him before exciting the door.

"Good night Naruto, and I'm sorry for what I've said to you and I shouldn't have been so mean." Tears leaked out of the pink haired Kunoichi as she left the room both sad and happy at the same time.

"Good night Naruto-Kun, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurenai said as she left the room, leaving Kakashi and Naruto to talk on personal issues relating to something that the silver haired Jounin kept himself.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to be there by your side yesterday. I'm too ashamed of my actions; I thought you didn't forget that incident that day eight years ago."

"It's alright Kakashi-Sensei; I knew you were watching except that I never wanted help. I just wanted to handle things by myself, and I felt that it was a shinobi's job to handle situations like that." Naruto looked down on his bed, tears leaked out of his eyes and couldn't help but know that someone's there by his side besides Ero-sennin.

"Like I said before Naruto and I'm a bit ashamed by that rule the day that you, Sasuke, and Sakura were being tested to see if your actually Genin. "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." There's something that I wanted you to know but I can't help but shake it off me." The silver haired Jounin said, in Naruto's case something was wrong based on his facial expression and he needed to know what he was hiding that looked so important.

"Sensei, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing Naruto but it is considered a secret, seeing as how your wounds are healed. Tomorrow Tsunade-sama has signed up a mission for you tomorrow and you will do it alone. I know it's hard to do missions alone but, I want to know if you're up to the mission that will allow me to tell you everything that my former sensei has to leave, Good Night naruto." Kakashi left leaving Naruto with Questions that has him very curious and very worried on what's to happen.

"_What is he hiding from me, and why did Baa-chan assign me a mission right after my attempted demise. What is that old hag thinking?"_ Naruto drifted away in his sleep knowing full well on whats to happen tomorrow.

Meanwhile……….

"He still doesn't know does he, I hope your doing the right thing Kakashi. Arashi left you responsible because he felt that he could trust you more about his last will."

"I'm well aware of that Jiraiya-sama but if Naruto doesn't know soon, then for sure that his demise will never be given another chance at life as a shinobi." Kakashi said.

"I trust you well then, as much as Arashi trusted you as well." With that he left the area leaving Kakashi the night to think about this.

"I need to sleep…. I'm getting old for someone my age."

The next day………………..

Naruto woke up the next mourning feeling a lot better and energized. He got off the bed, dressed, and equipment ready to go, he headed off early to the Hokage tower. Even though it's been a day in the hospital, there was no doubt that his mission will be a tough one.

"_Obaa-chan, I hope you're giving me a good mission because it better be_." Before even going inside the office, the blond's decided to sing something to even heal his mental self. He arrived near the Hokage's door and went across to a window and opened it, sat on the ledge and allowed his beautiful voice to sing.

_Across from the land comes a painful life_

_From…the seeping voice comes a cry_

_The cry of a boy demanding freedom_

_There's a chance someone's watching over life.._

_Throughout life of silent cries……_

_It's been too long, to be loved by life_

_Were abuse and mutilation roams freely…_

_Within that abuse come a grateful voice,_

_A voice shares a serenade,_

_The love for a boy, with a dark past life…._

_Were love is once all alone…………_

As soon as he stopped singing, he looked around to find Sakura, Shizune, and the Gondaime herself: Tsunade. Judging by their facial expressions, the three Kunoichi were not only blushing but were in awe that such a handsome voice came from a loudmouthed hyperactive shinobi like Naruto.

"Naruto since when did you sang so beautiful and elegant, this is a first I've ever seen you sang a song." The Pink haired Kunoichi was smiling sadly, even though she understood the lyrics she never remembered something like that happened in the past.

"That was beautiful Naruto-Kun, I've never seen someone like you sing such a beautiful number." Shizune while crying with tears of joy.

"She's right Naruto, you're the first that I've ever seen a male shinobi sing. Most males here in Konoha are all perverts, yet this is getting interesting. Enough Talk I need to assign you the mission that Kakashi told you about. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, and Naruto went inside the Hokage's room. Knowing that the mission the blond heard was going to be tough, meant that the mission may be considered a class B or A.

"As you know Already, we are requesting Funds from a recent country of the wind. Like the Ocean village, there's a Representative from the wind that requests to be escorted to the Ocean country. The problem is, is that there will be an escort of funds coming to the Ocean country meaning that part of our funds are to be finalized there. Now Naruto even though you just got back from your injury, I have assigned a random Shinobi that will watch you from afar."

Naruto didn't like the feeling of this, something that the Hokage didn't mention something like that and knew he had to ask questions that may put his life in jeapordy.

"Tsunade-Baachan why do you want me to go escort the representative from the wind, couldn't you ask someone else?" he asked.

"Most of the Shinobi are out on missions and you're the only one who hasn't been assigned one. Now your mission here is to escort the Representative from the wind without any injuries, there's been many renegades that have been after the money. Yet, I can't help shake the feeling of random attacks on the way to the Ocean village due to it's prosperity and wealth of it's villagers. After arriving you are to receive the money at the Ocean Country after going through cross examination and approval for our funding.Then return with our funds safely here, I know you can do this Naruto." Tsunade said, as Naruto began to head out the door, Sakura followed him shortly. The legendary sucker wasn't convinced enough that the blond shinobi can handle the mission, something was wrong about his misdemeanor and she's willing to get to the bottom of this.

"Shizune, go and investigate that brat's house and see what you can find there." The Gondaime ordered.

"Why Tsunade-Sama, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"there's a lot more to what Naruto's suicide after singing a sad song and I want answers on what's been going on with him."

Shizune left the room and began her investigation. If her teacher was right then evidence could lead to more worries on Naruto's condition and possibly a Kinjutsu.

Meanwhile near the gate…………….

"Naruto, Naruto whats wrong why are you avoiding me." Sakura said.

"Sakura I need to start my mission now, I have no time to talk to you right now." he just looked at the sky, admiring it's beauty at how time was slow for him.

"WHY!! Is there something wrong? Look I'm sorry about the other day, its just I didn't know that you were suffering ever since you were born." The pink haired Kunoichi leaked tears in her eyes and wanted more answers from the blond, yet there's no way to get through to him. All he's been doing is pretending that something like that never happened in the first place.

"Sakura-chan, I understand that you love Sasuke-teme so much. I'm well aware of that, but don't go asking for love now that you knew my tragic past. No one not even you will begin to understand, I just hope you the best." Naruto didn't look at her and began to drift away, leaving her on her knees.

"Naruto-kun, please can't you give people a chance to show how much they're sorry to you. I'm sure you can understand that." Naruto stopped, he knew that was coming to him and the only thing he said was only going to be painful.

"Sakura-chan, as long as you're with Sasuke then your smile will always make me happy. I believe that both of you will make a good couple, as long as life continues on. In fact, I promise to sing you a very beautiful song that will prove how much you love him ok." Naruto put up a smile right in from her, and left the village to start the mission.

Sakura however was amazed by his promise, yet she didn't want him to hide his pain or his feelings for him. "_Why are you so nice to me, why can't you understand that my feelings and my heart was shown the light the night you told us your tragic past."_

Meanwhile in Naruto's house………

"Ohh my god……….. what have you been doing here Naruto." Shizune couldn't believe what she saw on the bed and the scrolls, papers on the table and his room. All were covered in his own blood in some parts, yet she was also amazed as how he could survive that. she looked to the left to find a scroll containing what appears to be a note about a forbidden technique never been created within Konoha.

**To sucessfully master the Kinjutsu, it appears that the container must cut himself in certain places of the physical body for three years and endure pain without having the demon healing him automatically. for the Kinjutsu to work right, the host most concentrate on exact places to allow the voice of the container to be clear and sincere. after enduring pain for three years the container must sing a serenade, and the Requiem of sacrafice that will allow the container to unleash power beyond the powers of a Hokage but in return, the container gives up life to live.**

"Have you been hurting yourself just to calm yourself from suicide? Poor boy, I've never felt so much self hate and self abuse. You were slowly giving in to the villager's hatred toward you year by year, yet no one has ever shown you love and comfort that most kids have from their parents. Why are you learning this Kinjutsu, don't you want to live on and protect...OHHHHHH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shizune had to hurry to tell Tsunade of this disturbing sight and the forbidden Kinjutsu the blond's learning from his apartment. If not then his life may be in danger for the future, as well as with the villager's hatred toward the Kyuubi container especially the ultimate Sacrafice Jutsu.

The brunette was even worried at whats to come after his mission was completed.

**Author's Note: Hi there, hoped you liked Chapter three, I know it's a bit confusing with the mission and all but I must keep this an Angst/Tragedy genre for my story. Yes you realized that Naruto has been learning a Kinjutsu but it'll be explained later on, and Please don't jump to conclusions that Naruto will die at the end of my story. I'm still thinking about it, also for the pairings one of you asked for a Naru/Saku pairing. I can't put it straight but I may leave it as a Naru/Kure or a love triangle of Saku/Naru/Kure fic. I'll see what happens... Later! Flames and Reviews are appreciated but not to harsh ok.**


	4. Feelings With Strange Suspicions

Ch 4

**Feelings with strange suspicions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any elements related to my story. This is A dreamer fic Brought to you by Azndreamer45**

**Shikamaru: How troublesome, you leave out the good people of this troublesome story yet you don't have time to mention anyone.**

**Me: Whatever just be quiet and I'll get to you, i'm too lazy to put my favorites in, in fact I'll save you for my final chapters.**

**Shikamaru:...**

**Me: ON with the story everyone...**

Naruto didn't know why he was assigned to a solo mission to escort a representative from the wind village to Ocean side village. It didn't take long for him to get to village by the time the sunset showed, yet more or less it was shinobi mission 101. It didn't matter as long as the mission went well without any further ambushes or so.

As the blond stared at the sunset, seeing it's beautiful color of the sky makes it worth while to just sing a beautiful song straight from the Kyuubi container's mind.

"I feel like singing, yet I want to know how much my life is before I complete that technique I've been working at home"

"If **you're thinking of using that, then you're mistaken."**

"Leave me alone you crazy tailed fox, since when did you even care about my life. You haven't talked to me since we started perfecting it**."**

"**heh, I can just try something since I've been stuck here too long enough to know what your even thinking brat."**

"Lets do it then but not right now I'm tired just by walking since noon**."**

"**For once an idiot like you might be right." **

"Shut up you stupid fox**."**

As Naruto entered the village of the wind, he figured he'd have to talk to the head honcho of the village before starting it tomorrow. Walking through the village the blond looked around to see that some of the villagers stared at him with sparkles and weird conversations, he didn't mind since he was used the hatred from Konoha about being the Kyuubi demon. In fact it was some time since a group of people see him walk and look at him casually without any whispers of hate or disgust.

As he arrived at the gates two guards blocked his path, and started their usual statement of the lord.

"Halt!! What business do you have with our lord?"

"The names Uzumaki Naruto, a shinobi from the hidden leaf village of Konoha here for the business."

"I see, so you're the shinobi, very well you may pass. We shall escort you to our lord who's been expecting you Naruto-san."

Right off the mark the guards escorted the blond ninja to the office of the feudal lord. As they arrived the door opened to find a man around the age of fourty, his hair tied into pony tails, and wearing a green and blue clothing signifying his proof of feudal lord of the wind.

"Sir! The shinobi from Konoha has arrived sir."

"Very well let him in and leave me be."

"Hai!!!"

Naruto entered and seated himself down right in front of the lord of the wind village. Based on his facial expression, the blond can tell that business just began.

"My name is Chitose Sekai, the feudal lord of the wind country. I run things as smoothly as clever since I became leader of this country. I trust you that no harm will come to you when escorting my diplomat to the Ocean Country. Still recieving the payment that Tsunade-sama has requested from us."

"Yes Chitose-sama I understand and don't worry, I will protect him with my life on the line."

" I trust you well, whats your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto Sir."

"Ahhh yes I've heard about you, anyway I'd like to introduce you to the man that you'll be escorting." With the clap of his hands, the man suddenly came in from the doors behind him. It was a guy around his twentys with short brown hair, tight green shirt with a jacket covering him and formal pants that match his colored shirt.

Uzumaki-san, this is shinji Kurosaki my representative and my treasury secretary.

Shinji looked at him very closely, seeing as though he didn't trust most people who would escort him would be that there's an expert from among the hidden villages elite.

"So this is the shinobi from Konoha…. I expect the best Uzumaki-san, because if you don't then both of us won't see the light of day ever again."

"Heh, don't worry I got it all covered when it comes to protecting big shot reps from dangers." He grinned.

"Alright you two that's enough, Now Uzumaki-san as planned you will meet with Kurosaki tomorrow at around ten in the mourning. I expect you to get rested and well up as well, Tsunade has told me a lot about you. So Dismissed!

Naruto got up and left the building and headed off to the hotel to get a good night sleep. The blond wasn't complied with the thought but something felt wrong. Yet, the Kyuubi knew it and wanted to talk to him about it since they've been working some thoughts about it.

"**hey kit, whats wrong are you thinking about the chakra control that you and I have**?"

"No it's not that, its just that the time to use it will be the day of Konoha's attempted demise."

"**I may be proud that Konoha will fall but you, I admire your determination Kit**"

"Thanks you crazy fox, but the three songs my be my key for everyone's peace."

"**I hope that whatever the hell your thinking, then I'm with you to lend my power to you to the very end of our lives**."

"Thanks fox, I'm just glad that I'm never alone as long as my lyrics keep me alive then I'm there to do my best."

As the blond slept the thought of that forbidden Kinjutsu was the only thing that was flowing on his mind and his ultimate sacrifice for the village.

Later that night…………..

"Tsunade-sama, I've returned from Naruto's apartment and found something disturbing."

Looking worried the Godaime knew the worst was going to happen. "What did you find Shizune."

"Blood, everywhere in his room and parts of his room also a scroll containing notes for a forbidden Kinjutsu that Naruto is creating." The sound of a Kinjutsu knew that the Godaime was worried about what kind of crazy idea the blond was getting into. Not only that but the sight of blood everywhere in parts of his apartment place and his room especially gave her disturbing signs and doubts about the condition of the hyperactive blond.

"Shizune let me see the scroll"

Shizune handed her the scroll as the Godaime looked over it carefully. Suddenly she realized something missing and knew that there's a lot of loopholes to making a forbidden Kinjutsu.

"Something's wrong here, normally Chakra control is mentioned when someone was to make a jutsu powerful that requires certain tasks to be done to the body.that brat is up to something, I fear that this jutsu is not the only thing that worries him the most."

You don't mean….

"That's right Shizune, he knows something that no one in Konoha knows is going to happen here. I don't know what kind of information he's receiving but I'm going to have a personal talk with that perverted bastard."

Tsunade's anger rose up to a point that had pon pon and shizune freighten by this. Knowing full well of her feelings toward the blond, the Godaime was about to go ballistic till she calm down to her usual state. She eventually would have to save it till the perverted sannin gets back from a brief mission requiring him to bring a scroll from her associates in the hidden village of the sand.

"Shizune inform the two Kunoichi to keep an eye on Naruto. Once he's completed his mission and with our payment, I'd want not only ANBU on night watch duty but I want to have a word with him as soon as he gets back."

Shizune nodded and went off to inform the shinobi to begin with the plan. The female sannin was not only angry at the blond, but at the same time worried about the disturbing scroll along with blood in the apartment house.

"_Naruto are you still hurting, please I want you to be safe long enough to get through your painful suffering you had with those bastards. There's two girls right now who are worried about your safety and your feelings of life."_

With Shizune………...

"I'm given orders by the Hokage that you two will stay in contact with Naruto, but keep your distance and watch out from afar ok."

"Don't worry Shizune-san I'll make sure he's safe right Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yes but I'm surprised that your actually volunteering for this, but I guess your experience as a medic and ninjutsu would be vital to the mission."

"I may not have a chance to tell him that I love him, but I want him to know that I'm sorry for ever treating him like a loser."

"Alright you two, move out and report back once Naruto-kun finishes the mission."

As the two Kunoichi left Konoha Kurenai felt entranced by so much sorrow coming from Naruto's singing, it felt as though there's no reason for him to live. Even though Hinata always talked secretly about him, the Genjutsu specialist knew about Naruto being the Kyuubi container but never has he sang with so much sadness and so much neglect. Up to a point where he's just waiting for someone end his suffering and be free, it saddens her to think of him that way.

Sakura, seeing the expression on Kurenai was curious to know more about her feelings and the situation Naruto's in. ever since his attempting suicide, the Pink haired Kunoichi has a lot to think about especially her feelings for the Uchiha. Yet, she thought of him as annoying brat and class idiot who wanted attention. At the same time, she thought about all possible reasons why he would act like an idiot or even get her attention.

"Kurenai, do you have feelings for Naruto?"

Blushing, the Ice Queen of Konoha couldn't hide it but based on her question she had let it out knowing full well that the pink haired Kunoichi was going to recieve harsh treatment.

"Yes Sakura, I do have feelings and there are a lot of reasons not even you will begin to understand."

"like what?" she asked

"First of all Naruto wanted your attention and get The Uchiha away from you. Second you broke his heart not ever knowing a secret he's kept for so long that all he wanted was your attention. Yet you just turned him down and know that he understands, he won't bother of you because he's afraid to become hurt and broken badly inside himself."

Out of all the people who found out and told Young Kunoichi off, Kurenai became cold to her even worse. Sakura felt so much pain in her heart that tears began leaking out of her eyes. She had did it, she tried to comfort him before he left. Not even knowing if the blond had feelings for her, was still burning deep inside him.

"I'll admit I was harsh on him, maybe too harsh. That doesn't mean I'll stop this mission. I want just want him to know that I'm sorry that I told him off, really if he wants my attention that's find. Yet whenever he sings, it's like a real man singing to his fallen lover who never had the time to be by his side before her tragic death."

The Genjutsu mistress smiled, knowing full well that the feelings were burning. At the same time she admitted that his singing was like a passionate man thinking of love rather than any perverted thinking or lust.

"yeah, I'm proud of you Sakura now that you mentioned Naruto's singing he does sing so beautiful and handsome. I wonder if he plans on singing for everyone, I hope to listen to his voice once his mission is over." Kurenai giggled as the two Kunoichi moved on with their mission to look after Naruto during his mission.

Somewhere else………………...

"so Konoha is still Vulnerable I see."

"Yes Oorochimaru-sama, not only that but there's rumor that Naruto-kun knows our plans and is making a Kinjutsu to free himself from the pain once we set forth of our final invasion of Konoha."

"I see, not only that but Akatsuki wants him so bad as much as we want to see the destruction of Konoha. Very well, Kabuto lets begin our last phase to not only destroy Konoha but Akatsuki as well."

The four eyed shinobi bowed as he left a strange room to work on everything else.

"So Naruto-kun, you want freedom, we'll gladly givey you that freedom." Kabuto smirked as he knew that this risky plan involved his lord all his power to destroy everthing within konoha. He didn't care as long as the suffering lives on throughout the shinobi Nation.

With a preparation in the works, Fate my have brought unaware to Naruto that his demise maybe his freedom.

**Author's Note: Now this chapter May look short and to the point off the bat but bear with it. I plan on having ten chapter with an Epilogue, I can't help but wonder if I just immediately rushed through this Nor my plan to have Naruto sacrafice his life for the sake of peace. Reviews and Flames are welcome just don't go overboard with the flaming especially.**


	5. A Peaceful Day with a Surprise Meeting

Ch. 5

A Peaceful Day With A Surprise Meeting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone's work related to the story, This is a Dreamer Fic brought to you by Azndreamer45**.

_Die demon!!!!!_

_You don't deserve to live, you killed our beloved Yondaime._

_We will never accept you, no matter what you did or what you worked. No one acknowledges your hardship nor will they even have the time to look at it!!!_

"_No stop, please, I'm not a demon, I'm not……………._

"_Sakura please, help me I'll do anything."_

"_Leave me alone Naruto, not even your pathetic singing can help nor impress. Sasuke is the only one for me and no one can ever help you again!!!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Ahhhhh………. Wha? What happened where am I."

Naruto woke up the next mourning sweating in his hotel room. The dream that has been haunting him ever since his attempted suicide, and how much his training kept him in the dark didn't seem to be working out at all.

"Guess I better get going and escort that important teme to the Oceanside."

"**you better kit, I'll still need you to finish the last part of the kinjutsu training before the rumored demise of a certain village comes**."

"Do you believe it will happen?"

"**Baka, who do you think your talking to. Of course I know. enough talking and let's get that pathetic human over to the Oceanside."**

"Glad we both think alike you lame fox."

Naruto got up from his bed, got dressed, got his kunai and the rest of his equipment and head off to the front gate. When he asked for the time it was around twenty minutes to ten. Which means that he's going to skip breakfast and get over to the gate to meet with Kurosaki-san and make their way on over to the gate that he first originally arrive there, as he arrived at the gate he saw three guards, two civilians, and a clothed man of what appears to be Shinji Kurosaki waiting patiently for him.

"There you are, I thought most of Konoha's elite aren't lazy or heavy sleepers." Smirked Kurosaki as he was ready to leave till he got a bad vibe coming from the Blond ninja.

"Shut up teme, or else you won't be around to see what happens after I drag you out of the sand."

"Enough you two, now Uzumaki-san I'm trusting you that Kurosaki-sama gets to the Oceanside country safe if Konoha wishes to receive payment that we humbly give due to your circumstances."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, don't worry tell your lord that he's in good hands and I will protect him with my life onichan."

One of the guards were taken back from his words but then again, the mission for the blond shinobi was way too simple and too easy that the money was worth a lot more than the hokage hoped.

"Alirght then were off, come on Kurosaki-teme lets get going ok."

"Don't call me teme!!"

The two set off on their little journey to the Oceanside country. The two who didn't feel the need to talk to each other were walking, side by side as both men ignored each other for the first hour. Bored the blond felt like singing despite how much a rep was right next to him, but he didn't care and just started singing.

"_when my life was full of crap, I wondered if I was_

_a lonely boy….._

_there's always a way, to show what kind of love to show_

_yet I know no one's around to be there.. by my side when I die peacefully……_

_When my love wasn't around, to really understand my pain, I looked around to see a light. Diminishing as I cry._

_Putting down I looked around and see that book, a quiet slumber of hope…._

"Hey Uzumaki, that's a pretty interesting song. I didn't think all shinobi can sing just as peacefully as you."

His thoughts interrupted by his complements as the two continued walking. Yet he couldn't help but smile nervously from his nice comment toward his singing.

"Heheheheh…. Thanks I guess it's rare to find a guy singing so depressed, if your thinking of laughing don't or I'll kick your ass."

No no no no, I think you sound cool the wind village has very few guys who sing and most of the time it would be for their girlfriends. Most of the women in the wind village sing to express concern and love for the guys."

Naruto didn't know what to say, he was mesmerized by how guys can actually sing in his country. In Konoha however, singing is mainly a woman's thing and normally any guy who was caught singing was rumored to be gay. Males in Konoha were only attracted to either female or Kunoichi who sing like a Siren.

That isn't true in Naruto's case, since he has sung his songs most of the time the only reason for that is that he needed comfort and express his feelings through lyrics. If he hadn't expressed it then his only freedom is to end his life through suicide.

"When guys would sing it's a sign of love or an expression for some attention Depending on how people may look at it."

"Well I'm not that talented but I do feel better by some opinion"

"Anyway let's move on shall we."

"Jeez your such a hassle."

The two moved on as they head on over to the oceanview. What Naruto doesn't know is that he's being watched not by Sakura or Kurenai but someone else after his life.

"Is that the kyuubi container that the lord has told us about."

"It appears so, we follow once he's alone he'll be expecting a quick and painful death."

Meanwhile back on with Kurenai and Sakura….

The two kunoichi were still traveling to the exact location that the blond shinobi was in escorting the rep to the Oceanside country. Just at this moment the red eyed brunette had just started to have feelings for the blond, it was hard to come with it. In fact looking at the blond reminded her of another blond that she fell in love with.

A blond that Kurenai admired so much that she's willing to sacrifice everything valuable to her just to be with him, or even get his attention in his ranks in that he was popular with a lot of people before he died even the ladies adored him.

That blond was the Yondaime, she loved every inch of his being since she was young at the time he reigned. Everyone loved him including the Kunoichi even the female teachers who would talk about his every being near the end of each session. Most of the lesson of explaining his greatness was mainly his physique, blond hair, and his wonderful smile.

Kurenai at the time wanted him so much that, despite the fact that she's still young, wants to divert his attention to her. Ever since the Yondaime died, she's become so cold that most of the shinobi dubbed her the Ice Queen of Konoha, she waited so much of an opportunity to improve her looks only to watch in sadness as the Yondaime sealed the kyuubi to Uzumaki Naruto.

Now that she's seen the blond Uzumaki she sees a very uncanny resemblance between the two. Thinking that the Yondaime might have a child may be full of rumors, it may be coincidence that the blond may be the fourth's son.

One thing is for sure is she has to find out for sure if her feelings for the blond can become a reality up to a point where just seducing him can only be comfort to her very well being. Despite being an attractive and sexy Kunoichi in her twenties, Kurenai knew that she had competition and It's with a girl Naruto's age Sakura.

"This maybe difficult to do, now that Sakura-chan confessed to me about her feelings for the blond, competition is going to get worse. I love Naruto just as much as I used to love the Yondaime."

"Sakura we should move faster, hopefully we should be there by nightfall or by sunset if we want to catch up with him. I have a feeling that they may head on over to the Oceanside country by then."

Sakura nodded as the kunoichi continue their reconnaissance mission to look after the blond. Sakura, looking worried, felt the need to hear Naruto sing. His voice was like a wounded singer who used to be shinobi before losing his comrades at the hands of a trusted shinobi. She wanted to hear him, the only person ever to hear him sing was himself. She realized how lonely he's been besides Sasuke, both the shinobi share the bond of loneliness that not even herself can understand.

"_I just wish I would've given him more attention, otherwise he'd show a side that not even Sasuke-kun would even bother. I wonder if Sasuke is gay, it's hard to even tell since he's been rejecting a lot of girls, then I wonder about that certain someone he's after."_

Sakura continued on with their way to head on over to the Oceanside hidden as they observe every detail oh his mission.

At the Oceanside port five hours later……………..

"Ahhhhh… master shinji it's a real honor to see you once again."

"It's great to see you again Yusuke, but I have been given orders from my lord about the payments that I have reserved here for the hidden leaf village. This is the shinobi that escorted me here."

The two arrived at the Oceanside village around the afternoon near sunset, Naruto looked around the village as the two walked the village looked plainly like a seaport more than a prosperous country near the open sea.

Even though two were complaining, the rep from the wind country took him to a slightly built house with marble decoration and detailed carving from the house.

Yusuke was the head of all trading that comes from the Oceanside ports, not only is he in charge but he's the Guardian of Shinji Kurosaki back when he was small in the olden days. Middle aged around fourty five long black gray hair, a strong and wise man that won't take word on aiding someone's help. Most of his time was making sure Shinji doesn't get himself killed for silliest reasons that always end up in embaressment.

"Ahhh so this is the shinobi from the hidden leaf, well don't you worry I'll have the money ready for you as long as I have the seal of approval from the rep himself."

Shinji handed him the seal which allowed Yususke to go to the back and gather up the amount calculated while reading the instructions from the seal.

While waiting Naruto looked outside the view admiring the nice cool breeze coming from the sea as he felt his hair, move ever so freely around his body. Naruto began to let his hair grow more that way no one at least can tell the difference between them. Yet he wishes that he could get the attention he always wanted instead of a negative reaction.

His attention to Yusuke where he brought in letter containing a check enclosed to the Konoha.

"Alright I'm back, now the amount was really intense I'm sure you won't have any problem with the amount your carrying around. Especially when a professional shinobi like your self should handle, but I have no doubt this will help Konoha rebuild itself back to the way Yondaime had."

The man handed him the check as the blond looked at. Judging by the nine and ten zeros, Naruto felt as if he was going to faint at that number his baa-chan requested.

Shinji just stood there and laugh happily and went over to the blond and patted him in the back.

"My lord has a weird history with the Legendary Sucker, I'm sure this is his way of thanking her from lame strategy."

"I…………………..ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! BAA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kurenai and Sakura was able to get to the Oceanside country near the sea as the two Kunoichi happens to hear the sound of a loudmouthed blonde saying their beloved Hokage's name.

"Guess that's Naruto-kun, he must've been surprised at the amount of money." Kurenai said.

"That Naruto, he can be pretty loud at some points of the shinobi life."

"Is that why you love him."

"As long as I'm willing to show him how much I care for him rather than have you go after him yourself."

"Then it's on Sakura."

The sun was just about to set and the two knew that they were to find a hotel to rest up and keep an eye on the blond shinobi till they get back to Konoha.

Back to Naruto…………………..

Naruto took the check and got outside the house only to see the sunset about to down knewing that his work is done. He turned around to see shinji and Yusuke watching him as he leaves.

"Hey Shinji-san aren't you going back to the wind country?"

"No need, this is my home afterall it's only fair that I spend most of my time here before I head back. So don't worry I'll have a lot of protection so your mission is fulfilled, I bid you farewell."

" Bye everyone,You too Shinji-teme and you too Yusuke-san."

"Stop calling me teme baka."

"Teme.. call me baka again I'll throw you out to sea so quick you wouldn't notice how you got there."

Naruto knew that going back to Konoha by night would've increase the chances of him being picked off by hunter nin and missing ninja.

"Might as well stay at a local inn, but talk about money I hope Baa-chan doesn't spend it all on Sake or sake."

The blond went around town looking for a local inn till he found one and checked in to a room for only one night till he leaves tomorrow. What he doesn't know that two Kunoichi are already checked in and taking a hot dip in the hot springs.

…………………………………….

"Ahhhh…………. This is the life I always love it whenever I soaked in the hot springs." Sakura and the Genjutsu mistress are soaking the hot springs after five hours of traveling just to keep up with the blond.

It didn't make no sense in just roughing it out in the forest, instead keep it cool.

"I hope Naruto doesn't barge in and peep on us. With him spending too much time with his Ero-sennin and his crazy books Kakashi-sensei is addicted to he's bound to go crazy."

"You can't judge people by the cover Sakura-chan, he's not the type to do that to women. In fact once I have him I'll teach him how to treat women properly."

"Not unless I grasp him with my all mighty Haruno Bear Hug."

The two were just about to have a water fight till some of the girls were leaving the hotsprings for some strange reason.

"Hey where are the rest of the girls going and what is that weird noise." The two Kunoichi were wondering what all the commotion is about so they got up wrapped themselves around a towel and headed out to the inn hallway.

As they followed the other girls they were lead near the entrance outside where the most of the historic rocks, where the most of them were facing the direction of the moon as of today. Going near the entrance meant a crowd of women and girls all squealing of delight for a certain blond singer. Naruto has been singing for most of his time in the Inn without noticing that most of the girls were whispering and blushing at the same time.

"Oh my god who's that hot blond singing on top of those rocks."

"is he single? I really want him."

"He sings so handsome"

"I love you!!"

Kurenai and Sakura look ahead to find Naruto singing a sad song that looks energetic but melodic and entrancing.

_I love you more than life's only virtue that is all that I have loved…_

_Where there's life after time's desire and I longed to hold you in my arms…_

_I've been looking for a purpose to live, yet no one has ever told me that I love you…._

_I can never turn back time that has done, to the point where happiness just flourished from the hardship of life…_

_I love you more than life's desire and I want to truly know how you feel…_

_You're like the moon and I'm the earth, which shines when I was clouded in this painful life…._

_I was searching for a purpose to live, yet no one has the time to even fell my sadness and sorrow…_

"I love you more than my own life; I'll be willing to do anything to be with you more than I can even if I suffer through so much pain and hatred."

The song ended with every girl squealing with delight and even entranced by the blonde's handsome singing. Kurenai and Sakura were blushing madly based on the looks they gave each other.

"Who knew Naruto can sing so awesome, his lyrics were lovely and yet... so sad at the same time."

"I know but oh shit he's so hot whenever he sings, I may have my personal concert one day."

Naruto to turn to his left to see a bunch of girls cheering and eventually going to his side to even express their instant love for him, though it always seem that no one had time. Shocked he didn't think that girls would be madly in love with his singing till a crowd of girls came.

"Your so sexy when your singing what's your name."

"I love you will you marry me?"

"Sing us another song please?!"

"Ok ladies enough I'm tired so I'll be heading off."

Naruto left as quickly as he can to get away from a crowd of women only to meet up with none other than Kurenai and the pink haired Kunoichi Sakura.

"Kurenai-sensei, Sakura-chan what are you doing here?"

Shocked that their cover's been blown the two Kunoichi didn't want to lie to him but just wanted to become frank as the two looked at him.

"Well Naruto were sent by Tsuande-sama to keep a close eye on you to make sure your alright and don't do anything that will endanger your life." Sakura got nudged to the shoulder by Kurenai shutting her up.

"Did you have to bring the full detail about our reconnaissance misson."

"I felt he has the right to know Kurenai-sensei."

"You could've lied or something about a little break."

"Enough you two, I can't go on a simple mission that Obaa-chan has that comes with keeping an eye on me. So leave me alone I have to go back to my room." His voice didn't have any emotion, it was plainly void. At first he felt happy that most of girls he never knew gave attention towards his singing, he realizes that the girls he knew were only lying only to comfort him.

"Naruto please we really love you, I don't know what to do if your always alone and by yourself."

"Then you can start by being together with Sasuke-teme, you two don't really love me it's only to comfort my well being that way I won't get in the way on group missions."

"It's not true Naruto-kun, I felt bad when you wanted to kill yourself and on that day my team saw you stab yourself. I felt the need to help save you from the wrath of hate coming from the village."

"You were the one who came and helped me out that day?"

"Yes I didn't want to upset Hinata over your suicide so i-

"So its true then, you only came to help me only satisfy someone's own well being. Forget it leave me alone you two never knew how much I felt for the past fourteen years of my life. Why should you two come up to me and say I love you when I don't love my own village."

Naruto just walked away till Sakura just grabbed his hand and attempted to turn him around. The blond quickly shacked his hand and just left to his room but before he moved on, he stopped for a little heartbreak.

"I hate you, I hate my life and this village the only thing that keeps me going is my voice that expresses sadness and sorrow. I just wanted to be alone; I wanted to be free from the village's wrath of hatred towards me. You saved me and I was angry, I was better off dead anyway at least never in your minds."

Kurenai and Sakura felt the sting that was given by the blond himself. What he said was true and so much self hatred, so much pain that the blond went through the past fourteen years. The only thing keeping him alive was his voice himself, Sakura and Kurenai couldn't help the tears coming out from their eyes.

"Lets go Sakura, there's nothing we can do now to help him."

"But… it's terrible that Naruto hates us so much that he'd rather be someone who's only trying to live life happy."

"Naruto… he's been through hell, I think it's best to stay away from for a long time. If we interfere we'll only get in the way."

Sakura wanted to protest but couldn't help but feel right at the same that the Ice Queen had to say. the two Kunoichi walked on to their rooms to get a goodnight sleep.

Back to Naruto……………..

He couldn't help but cry in his bedroom, the comfort that Sakura and Kurenai had to offer to him was only thrown back with pain and neglect he had to say. it's hurting him so much now that the opportunity to feel good and feel comforted by female arms, but was met by sadness.

"How much will my suffering last, how long will it be to finally have freedom….

**Author's note**:** Hi sorry that took so long because I had to think of something else. Next chapter It'll be up to you to vote on who should it be Sakura or Kurenai, or even give me an ideas on how to end the story, I'm thinking of two alternate endings so help me out because I'm almost out of ideas. Also on the next chapter will be The Ambush so look forward. For Voting it's only Kurenai or Sakura, if you mention any girl then I count the vote to Kurenai or Sakura. **

**later!**


	6. Ambush With A Sealed Fate

Ch 6

Ambush With A Sealed Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the Characters or any other detail of this story. This is a dreamer fic brought to you by Azndreamer45**.

Knowing how much his suffering that is radiating from his beloved village wasn't enough to make him sad. Naruto knew that his friends never cared or even give the time to have a good time. Yet when Kurenai and Sakura followed him and told him that both loved him, there are a lot of mix feelings.

"Why do I go through with this, why must I suffer through all this pain."

"**Kit that's part of life of being a impudent human, thanks to me you went through fourteen years of hell to prove that your strong**."

"Shut up you stupid fox, your right it's all your fault but it's also the Yondaime's fault for choosing me to become the center of attention for all kinds of hatred introduced."

"**Just because he choose you doesn't mean there's no exact reason to it**."

"Your right, maybe but I still need to contemplate my feelings for now. I just want to know more about this and maybe sing it over ok."

"**Alright kit now get up it's morning and I bet you want to leave early just to have an advantage on those girls that want to ravish you all over and give themselves the whole to you."**

"Baka fox leave them out…for now"

Naruto woke up the next mourning feeling relieved after last night's sudden meet up with the two Kunoichi. The blond, knowing that it was around six had to leave early. Since Kurenai and Sakura wanted to confront him again in the mourning, he didn't want to feel hurt since the two were only here to comfort him rather than feel right at home.

"_I don't want to suffer anymore, when I get back I plan on leaving Konoha and live my lives alone even find villages were I'm happy to be welcome despite which demon I have contained_."

He got his equipment ready, clothing and food eaten and all set to go. Knowing how much it hurts to leave a ninja behind, he'd rather become more scum than suffer in a village that shuns you.

Naruto got out of the hotel and headed off southwest to where Konoha was supposedly located. On the other note four men laid in the shadows waiting for an opportunity to ambush the blond at the right time.

"There he is, once he's deep within the forest then we'll attack."

"You sure about this our mission is to force a Kinjutsu on him that way Orochimaru-sama can attack the hidden leaf in two days."

"I'm sure it will work as long as those bitches stalking him won't interfere."

"I hope your right."

At the hotel………….

Sakura woke up and finds Kurenai looking at the view of the ocean from the window, still in their night clothing she went over to her knowing something is wrong with her.

"Did you know I used to have a crush on the Yondaime back when I was your age?"

Sakura was shocked by this; she read a lot about the Yondaime and was famous to the people of Konoha. Not only is that but having been called the Yellow flash famous to other shinobi nations.

"Yeah I didn't know you had a crush on him but what does that have to do with Naruto" then Sakura started to think back and shocked her so much.

"You don't mean that Naruto and the Yondaime are…

"It must be a possibility but let me take you back a bit to my years as an acadamy student.

Flashback…

"_Alright class in front of us were having a guest coming to us and guess what Squeal he's so hot!!"_

_An eleven year old Kurenai just sat by just listening to her sensei. Judging by her reaction Other students in the class knew who that is even the girls her age are starting to get that feeling._

_Just as things got out of hand a shinobi came in the classroom, hokage cloak, with his long hair down to his shoulders, good smile and more excited to meet the young generation._

"_Well it looks like your sensei has no self control over my dashing looks, anyway hello class I'm the Yondaime here."_

_As soon as he said a sentence the girls started screaming and blushing at his dashing looks, Kurenai couldn't help but stare at him. His long blond hair, his chiseled body that was very descriptive based on his jounin vest, the usual trademark coat representing Hokage, and a smile made her dream that she was her age._

"_So I know that I'm suppose to say something so let me see, oh yeah I know that all of you are becoming ninja and I know it's hard. I know because I was at the time your age struggling, but that never stopped me I've gone through a lot so any questions you have about me."_

_A lot raised their hands and had to pick someone, mainly the guys were jealous that the hokage was getting the attention from the Kunoichi trainees. Then he picked a red eyed brown haired girl who was silently raising her hand and so he decided to pick her._

"_Yes Hokage-sama do you believe that love can exist in the shinobi world, even if that means knowing that you worry the person might die."_

_That question hit Arashi pretty good, in fact he thought about his relationship with his wife that no onet knew except his former sensei Jiraiya._

"_That's a good question, if you're willing to do what you can to preserve so much about your personal life and shinobi life then you can manage it. As long as you truly love he or she, then your love keeps you alive long enough for the person."_

_Kurenai blushed at this making the girls in the classroom stare at him with killer intent, leaving the other guys time to think about what he said._

"W_ell guys I have to leave now, I'll make sure your sensei's ok. Ja Ne!!"_

_With that said, Kurenai thought about what the Yondaime said, his words hit her in heart and knew one thing. The Hokage was the right one for her. No Kunoichi was going to lay their hands on him. Only the young brunette herself._

End of flashback……….

"So the only reason why now that your in love with Naruto is that he maybe related to the Yondaime."

"That's right Sakura, if he was still alive I would've been his center of attention."

"That's not fair, you can't just love someone that actually looks like him" she was about to say next before the Genjutsu mistress slapped her.

"Naruto and the Yondaime, there's a possibility that they maybe related and I'm willing to find out by loving him and giving him the kind of love I had in store for him, However since you disagree with me then I can't allow you claim him yourself." Knowing that the pink haired Kunoichi had not sensed it but Naruto's still sleeping and she's willing to do it to him even if it means losing her reputation.

Kurenai left and head over to his room, seeing the door was locked. She broke it and found that it was completely empty with Naruto in it, and then she realizes that this was a trick. She dispelled the Genjutsu to find that the room was complete empty.Naruto learned a slick Genjutsu move that allows a copy of the chakra signature to be left for nearly two hours while deceiving the person at the same time in their sleep. With an added bonus he would've focused more on the Genjutsu rather than leaving the trick alone. leaving The Ice Queen of Konoha impressed at the Kyuubi Container.

"_Seem like he's not a normal as I thought, to think I that Naruto can use a little bit of Genjutsu at the level amazes me. I bet Jiraiya taught him this as well, that pathetic old pervert_."

The Ice Queen went back to her room informing the pink haired Kunoichi that the blond has left. As soon as the screaming and the argument was done the two left to find the blond who's heading back to the konoha. Knowing how cold he was to the Kunoichi, it didn't matter if he yelled at them or was to harsh to them. all they know was that his safety was their major concern.

Meanwhile ...…..

Naruto knew he was followed and didn't like it. From the looks of things the blond decided to stop and get ready for an ambush these ninja have in store for him. In fact he noticed the headband on one of the Ninja after going his way since his mission started. Three sound Ninja followed him from the very start and we keeping an eye on him since then. Knowing Chakra signatures he learned from Jiraiya, he got out his kunai and stopped in the forest ground.

"Alright you three, you can come out and show yourselves and prepare for some major BASHING!!!!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

about fifty clones appeared and the onslaught began. Three sound ninja appear and started throwing jutsus to suppress him. Naruto, knowing how bad mentally he's in as of now couldn't allow any of them to take him down so easy. Yet, as soon as he saw the symbol of sound the blond began to think about their sudden actions and anticipating movements.

"Silent: Water shatter Jutsu."

"_What the, why are they after me. Are those bastards after me or_…. He was caught off guard as an elemental jutsu was aimed at him throwing him off ground and into the air. As soon as Naruto was up in the air one of the sound Ninja cast a jutsu that was to end or alter Naruto's fate ordered by Orochimaru. Hand seals were made by three Sound-nin as the Kinjutsu was prepared to be place on the blond.

"Silent: Final Destiny Jutsu"

Naruto knowing his life was going to end was able to pull one last ace up his sleeve without even knowing how dangerous it is at close range.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KABOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…………………………………………

An explosion was heard from the south of the Kunoichi's postion. Kurenai and Sakura were worried by the sound of the blast coming from were Naruto's Chakra signature was last detected. If Naruto was killed in that blast, it would hurt both Sakura and Kurenai so bad they would do anything to bring him back even if it means lusting after him.

"Naruto please be alright, I'm coming for you just hang on ok. I don't know what I'll do without you."

The two quickly took off to the site of the explosion only to find that three bodies were hanging on each tree and the center laid there yet another tragedy. Better yet, their last hopes of seeing the blond Naruto once again. The hyper knuckle headed ninja laid peacefully in a pool of own blood and a marking on his forehead and his torso.

"W-w-what are those markings there on Naruto's b-b-body."

Without hesitation and quick thinking Kurenai hasted to grab the blond off the ground and take him back to Konoha to get treatment as soon as she can. Sakura, still shocked at the apparent state the blond shinobi's been was unable to say anything but scream his name.

NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At the sight of her loud scream, the Ice Queen went over to her and slapped Sakura hard in the face causing her cover left cheek while staring straight at the Genjutsu mistress with tears in her eyes losing hope on the sight of Naruto's bloodied body.

"Calm down Sakura, He'll be find if you get your head together we might be able to get him to Konoha and have him treated for injuries!"

"Sniff, but what about those marks on his shoulders, he might've b-b-b-b-been cursed or even...

"Don't think like that, and about those markings on his body I have a bad feeling that those markings on his body may be the last stop of his life as a shinobi. Now let's go now if we don't hurry to back to the village he might DIE!"

Sakura got herself together and offered a hand in getting her blond lover back to the village. Yet her feelings for the blond has made a difference in discovering the layers of brick that Naruto has kept molded away from the truth. From Sasuke to Naruto she wants to know so much about a dark and painful side to the Blond that has been kept shut for safety, not only that his voice and the way he sings keeps her desire to listen to him more than just a simple song; a song of feelings and sorrow.

Kurenai and Sakura head toward the village as the race against time was on. While on the way Kurenai, who recognized the markings knew from an instant what those mean and wasn't hesistant to carry him.

"Those markings on his body and his forehead, that's the Final Destiny Jutsu. A Kinjutsu that has the ability to drain every life, every being, every bit of Chakra at a slow rate. I have to inform Tsunade-sama about this and pray for the best that my Blond will die. Since the Sound-nin placed those markings that could only mean one thing...

Orochimaru's planning his final Phase of attack to give it everything, even if it means his life for the lives of everything good in Konoha.

As hesitant as she was as desperate, Kurenai denies it but His life as a shinobi will end when he goes off to battle against Orochimaru. His fate will be the final key note in his the ending life of sorrows.

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up and I personally thank the long delay on work and homework. Anyway now this is the time to Vote seriously because Poles will end once I have the chapter done. In fact, you'll be interested in the next one. The chapter is a bit short but forgive me if anything was wrong since I rushed it. Flames and Reviews are welcome and Vote for the next chapter. I also want to thank all the reviewers out there and anyone interested in reading this, I appreciate it and hope anyone of you will give me suggestions or praise for my work.**

**Next chapter will be something about confessions. **

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
